Autobot Invasion
Characters: Alpha Trion, Blaster, Dust Devil, Firestar, Red Alert, SG-Magnus, Scrap Iron (SG), SG-Slugfest, SG-Wheeljack, SG-Windshear, SG-Wreck-Gar, Tracks (SG), Trailbreaker Location: Temple of Knowledge, Shattered Glass Universe Date: December 02, 2012 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Ultra Magnus attacks the Temple of Knowledge in an attempt to destroy all of Cybertron. ''As logged by Alpha Trion - Sunday, December 02, 2012, 6:56 PM ------------------------------------------------ Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe :This is the legendary Temple of Knowledge. However, it seems its mysteries have been ransacked centuries ago. Its databanks are burst open and decayed, and the corpses of the temple acolytes are desiccated and given over to rust. However, new bodies have taken their place - dead Autobots, killed recently by sword, litter the floor. It seems this has been used as a hideout for an Autobot fire team, who have all been slaughtered. Their bodies join those of the ancients in the quiet temple. Many of these recently-dead Autobots seem to have been recently salvaged for parts. ;Contents: *Experimental Equipment *Dust Devil *Temple Portal - Shattered Glass Universe Alpha Trion is by the rift, setting up equipment and taking near-constant calibrations. Dust Devil is kneeling over the meager rations that they have left. A frown on his face deepens. "I hope they bring some more supplies when they come over. We're getting low. Some idiot keeps getting bit my things and causing us to use up our stuff." Alpha Trion smiles to himself at Dust Devil's self-abusing humor. He makes some corrections to his equipment. Dust Devil says, "Do you need any addional supplies over there while I'm takin stock?" Alpha Trion glances up at Dust Devil. "Oh, yes. Quite. I have a bit of a technical list." Dust Devil hmmmms, "Anything I can get you out of the supply pack right now? Otherwise you need to wait for those offworld slackers." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "I should have Blaster transmit the list down to Wheeljack to send up with Perceptor." Alpha Trion calls out, "Blaster! A word, if you would?" SG-Windshear has faded back in the shadows and was keeping guard/watching them as they worked. He was quietly smoking an enercig when Dust Devil makes his comment about 'off world slackers'. He leans away from the wall and focuses on the offworld Autobot. "Obviously, offworld Autoclods are not that much different then the ones we have to deal with here...." slag why did Starscream order him to stay with these fools? He knew his brother knew what he was doing but when it came to these other Autobots he just wasnt sure. It was like one moment they were allies and the next moment they were the enemy. The sound of rock music increases as Blaster sticks his head in from one of the adjoining rooms. "Hey, Rock of Ages!" Dust Devil grins, "Blaster tell Red Alert he's to stay on that side for his own sanity...." He quickly pretends to be doing something before Alpha gives him the 'Look' Alpha Trion is standing by his equipment near the rift, giving Dust Devil a bemused look. Blaster is looking at them both, shin speakers playing rock music that seems extraordinarily load in the tomb-like temple. Near the entrance, Trailbreaker checks the settings on a multitude of forcefields. Firestar's optics flash as she spots Blaster. A slag-eating smirk crosses her face. "Oh, Blaster - now I KNOW we're in trouble..." The rift flashes and sparks as Red Alert appears within its swirling depths. Firestar spots Red Alert and automatically adjusts her posture to a more rigid pose. SG-Windshear isnt that interested in whether Dust Devil answers him or not but does take note of the other Autobots coming into the area. Trailbreaker also looks up from what he's doing as Red Alert arrives. His stance stays casual, however, as he greets him with, "Hey, Red! Welcome to the other side of the mirror!" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Er, Blaster, I wonder if you could transmit to Wheeljack a list of needed electronic parts for Perceptor to bring when he arrives?" Dust Devil makes a face as he sees Red Alert. "yay, lord killjoy is here." Firestar frowns slightly at Dust Devil. "Dust... behave." Red Alert steps through the portal, looking around critically at the defensive emplacements built and installed by Dust Devil and Trailbreaker. He doesn't look impressed. Trailbreaker straightens up and turns around. "Ah, come on. Red ain't so bad. How ya doin', Red?" Firestar smiles and looks around. "Greetings, Red!" She looks at the defensive embankments and then smiles proudly at Red Alert. "Pretty impressive, huh? Bet you didn't think we could have set this up so quickly." Red Alert hms, inspecting one and then the other. "Not... bad. But I can see why my assistance is required." Trailbreaker comes over to join the conversation. "Yeah.. I'm handlin' the physical defenses, Dusty's settin' traps an' tricks to lure him off, and we thought Fire an' you could help make sure we didn't have any cloaked intruders, with your fancy sensors an' all." Blaster smiles down on the group, muttering to Firestar, "Hey, chica. How's the hottest femme on Cybertron?" To Alpha he replies, "Sure, dude. Lay it on me." Firestar masks any feelings of rather wanting to work with A3, Trailbreaker, Blaster, and yes... Dust Devil, and gives a polite smile. "I'm ready when you are, Red - " She walks past Blaster and gives him a brief jab with an elbow before giving him a quick wink. Red Alert nods. "Yes, quite. Well, this is definitely crudely efficient for a temporary hold-out, but if what Alpha Trion says is true, we require much more extensive defenses." Trailbreaker seems to be one of the few Autobots NOT annoyed by Red Alert. Calmly, with good humor, he says, "No problem, Red. Just tell us what you'd like us to do." Dust Devil makes a face but keeps quiet for the moment. "Considering what resources we've had, I think we've done well. We still have the sword and that's what he's after." Firestar looks around to no one in particular. "You don't think they'd sent... gestalts, do you?" Red Alert strains, "Well, in that case, this temple would be to our advantage. It's not large enough for an efficient combiner assault." Firestar says, "true.."" Red Alert says, "The tunnel leading from the entranceway is too long and angled too sharply for a direct strike, which I believe may have been intentional." Trailbreaker nods. "The designers really knew what they were doing." Dust Devil says, "It also gives us a way to escape into our own world if we need to. Though the sword would be left and that's not a good option." Firestar thinks on what Dust Devil just said, briefly thinking of one of the SG-Decepticons she and Chromia comforted before he died. "I'll stay and guard it if need be." Dust Devil says, "I'm not leavin it or Alpha Trion." Firestar grins at Dust Devil, "And I ain't leavin' you either." Red Alert strains, "Well, assuming we do our jobs correctly, no one will be left behind." Dust Devil smirks, "Or left alive. Either way our problems are over." He glances at Windshear. "Oh yeah Red Alert, no shooting the decepticons here. They're helping us." Trailbreaker chuckles. "We'll be fine. Nothing is getting past that wall of ..." He cuts himself off as a whirlwind of energy appears inside the temple, as if a second rift is opening up. Figures appear within the second rift, and begin to come through... Firestar turns serious as she looks at the incoming figures. She summons her weapon. "Head's up!" , SG Magnus will finally prove FIRRIB.]] SG-Magnus steps through the rift, with a phalanx of Shattered Glass Autobots with him. Firestar looks around to Alpha Trion, "Get to cover!' SG-Wreck-Gar paces into the area, ready to babble on with quotes from basic cable TV. Alpha Trion and the main-universe Autobots are in the Temple of Knowledge, with at least one SG-Decepticon. Alpha Trion stands talking with the others, most of whom turn and gape at the arrivals, although the more defensively-trained members immediately move for cover or protection. Firestar shoots a look at concern to Dust Devil as more and more Autobots are appearing. "Slag..." she mutters under her breath. Dust Devil's optics widen as the second portal opens. He makes sure his sword is secure and tries to get over by Alpha trion. "This isn't good." SG-Magnus steps through his portal, and immediately starts giving orders. Pointing to the original rift, he says, "Wheeljack, set up the equipment." He scans the room, quickly settling his gaze on Dust Devil. "Good. It's here. Wreck-Gar, get me the sword. Tracks and I will take care of this rabble!" He raises his pistol, aims it at Alpha Trion's chest, and fires. Red Alert draws his pistol immediately, and moves to get between Alpha Trion and Ultra MAgnus. Firestar yells out to the incoming Autobots "Stand down - NOW!" She then aims at the incoming Autobots SG-Wheeljack Walks to the far side of the temple and starts tinkering. Dust Devil is torn. He's got a rabid junkion interested in him and he's got to protect Alpha Trion. "Protect Alpha and stop Wheeljack!" Blaster draws his massive rifle, and gets on his serious face while blasting battle music from his shins. Tracks grins evilly, and aims his own weaponry on Red Alert, trying to blast him back before he can intervene in Magnus killing Alpha Trion. Wreck-Gar grins manically at Dust Devil, but before he attacks he first turns and fires a burst of slug-like creatures at the dead SG-Autobots originally found in the temple. They begin to twitch, and then rise, staring ahead with soulless optics. Wreck-Gar points at Dust Devil, and leers, "You have reached a fatal error. Prepare to be rebooted..." Two more Junkions emerge from the rift, also closing in on Dust Devil. Red Alert says, "I am on it, Dust Devil." Red Alert aims his laser at Magnus and fires :>> Red Alert misses SG-Magnus with Laser . << Dust Devil grips the sword tighter. He needs to condence this fight somehow."Protect Alpha Trion!" He grins at Wreck-gar "I'm always needing rebooted. Shame you aren't the one to do it..." So instead of engaging Wreckgar he heads for Wheeljack and uses his arm turrets to fire at the mad scientist. :>> Dust Devil strikes SG-Wheeljack with Plasma . << Blaster meanwhile aims his rifle and fires it at Tracks, saying, "Man, you guys must be from a broken mirror, 'cause you UGLY!" :>> Blaster strikes SG-Tracks with Blaster . << Tracks is blasted by Blaster before he can fire on Red Alert, and he frowns as his armor is scorched. "How DARE you mar the beauty of Tracks, you hideous imitation of Blazter?" Optics burning with rage, he swings his rifle around to fire on Blaster instead. :>> SG-Tracks strikes Blaster with Black-Beam-Gun. << SG-Wheeljack gets hunched forward as he's impacted in the back by Dust Devil's attack. He cackles and the laugh crescendos as he turns toward the attacker. "As IF you have the power to stop my genius technology!" and fires his shoulder-mounted missle at Dust Devil. :>> SG-Wheeljack strikes Dust Devil with Gyro-Disruptor . << :>> Dust Devil temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Wreck-Gar cackles as Dust Devil is taken down by Wheeljack's attack. Moving in, he tries to extract the Terminus Blade while Dust Devil's gyroscopes are fubarred. :>> SG-Wreck-Gar succeeds with its generic combat roll on Dust Devil. << Dust Devil is struck by the shoulder missle, spiraling and landing with the blade partially buried by his body. "D-dammit...." His body shudders, unable to move under Dusty's power. Red Alert strains, "No! Magnus cannot be allowed to get the Terminus Blade!" Red Alert spins around to fire on Wreck-Gar, trying to blast him back from the blade. :>> Red Alert strikes SG-Wreck-Gar with Ballistic . << Firestar meanwhile fires at Wreck-Gar's Junkion Horde, trying to keep the undead forces away from Dust Devil. :>> Firestar strikes Junkion Horde with Blaster . << The horde ignore Firestar, focusing on Dust Devil. They attack the dizzied Autobot, dragging him off the sword at Wreck-Gar's command. :>> Junkion Horde misses Dust Devil with Punch. << Alpha Trion staggers back, avoiding fire as he backs away but quickly focusing on the portal. He looks over at what Wheeljack's constructing, and his azure optics widen. "What are you doing?" Seeming to grasp some sort of implications of Wheeljack's work, he hurries over to the enginner. "Stop! You can't!" Alpha Trion tries to lay hands on the Autobot engineer, to pull him away before he can return to his dark work. :>> Alpha Trion fails his generic combat roll against SG-Wheeljack. << SG-Magnus has warped into the Temple with a horde of evil Autobots, who are focused on getting the Terminus Blade from Dust Devil while SG-Wheeljack builds a doomsday device. SG-Magnus says, "Leave him be, old mech." SG-Magnus aims to shoot Alpha Trion in the back. Dust Devil only hears Alpha trion's words. Its enough to get him to shake through the sensations hitting him. Its just in time to miss getting hit by the junkion horde. He regrips the sword and tries to use Alpha's attack as a distraction while he goes for Wheeljack's invention with the sword if he can or with his body if nothing else. >> SG-Magnus strikes Alpha Trion with Laser . << Trailbreaker sees Dust Devil downed and Alpha Trion shot in the back. Yelling to Dusty, "Protect the sword! Don't let it fall into the wrong hands!" Trailbreaker runs over to help Alpha Trion, covering him with a glowing forcefield SG-Slugfest charges in, to protect Dust Devil! :>> Dust Devil strikes Doomsday Device with Bash. << Blaster cries out in a string of curses as Tracks' black beam gun blinds him. He lowers his visor, hoping to track the evil Autobots by electromagnetic transmissions since he can't see them directly. Tracks chuckles and presses his advantage, firing again as he comments, "That's much better. Life is so much more pleasant not suffering from your ugly face. Let me remove it for you." He glances as Magnus, making sure the face-less Autobot commander doesn't take the comment personally. :>> SG-Tracks strikes Blaster with Laser . << SG-Wheeljack sees Dust Devil attack his device. "NO!" He bellows and tries to backhand the Autobot away. He yells over to the melee, "I cannot get any work done if I'm continually interrupted!" :>> SG-Wheeljack strikes Dust Devil with Hammer-Punch. << Wreck-Gar approaches Dust Devil once more, demanding, "Give me the bird!" He attempts to snatch the sword from Dust Devil's grasp. :>> SG-Wreck-Gar succeeds with its generic combat roll on Dust Devil. << :GAME: SG-Wreck-Gar PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. Red Alert frowns as his ballistic attack barely even slows the Junkion leader. Switching to his particle rifle, Alert tries to blast Wreck-Gar back before he can wrest the sword away from Dust Devil. :>> Red Alert strikes SG-Wreck-Gar with Particle-Rifle . << : Dust Devil says, "yer my hero" : Dust Devil says, "okay I never thought I would say that" Firestar continues to try to blast back Wreck-Gar's minions. "What are these things made of? Ugh!" :>> Firestar strikes Junkion Horde with Plasma . << The horde catch fire and burn, but don't even seem to notice, because making several disjointed movie and TV quotes and song snippets about fire. Their relentless attack stirs some mostly-forgotten memory in Dust Devil's mind, but nothing he can really remember. Meanwhile the horde descends, kicking Dust Devil while he's down. :>> Junkion Horde strikes Dust Devil with Kick. << Alpha Trion is shot in the back and falls, suddenly protected by one of Trailbreaker's forcefields. "No -- forget me -- protect the sword.. and stop Wheeljack." SG-Magnus chuckles. "Pathetic, old mech." He raises his pistol and fires at Trailbreaker instead. :>> The forcefield protecting Trailbreaker deflects SG-Magnus's Ballistic ! << SG-Slugfest tries to bite Wreck-Gar on the hand! :>> SG-Slugfest misses SG-Wreck-Gar with Bite. << Dust Devil is kicked and watches some of his panels just shatter from the abuse. They were barely held together to start with. He isn't letting go of the sword if he can help it and the others are helping him to keep the sword in his possession. Wreckgar might have had a grip on the sheaf but Dusty has the hilt and knows how to quickly release it from the sheaf. Of course he's knocked to the ground with the blade in his hand but that doesn't stop him from using his other arm to aim at Wheeljack's weapon with the arm turret. :>> Dust Devil misses SG-Wheeljack with Plasma-Turrets . << :>> Dust Devil strikes Doomsday Device with Plasma-Turrets . << Blaster is shot again, staggering back as Tracks's laser burns through part of his visor and shatters one of his optics. "Enough, there, slick. You messed with the wrong Bot!" :>> Blaster strikes SG-Tracks with Electro-Blaster . << Tracks snears, "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all --" then jerks as he's hit by Blaster's electro-blaster. "The nerve!" he glowers, and fires a missile from his shoulder canopy. :>> SG-Tracks misses Blaster with Heat-Seeking-Missile. << SG-Wheeljack reels back a bit as his machine is hit by a plasma blast. He glances over his shoulder and sees that the offender is safely on the ground. He emits a derisive grunt and turns back to working on the machine. :>> SG-Wheeljack finishes the repairs on Doomsday Device. << Wreck-Gar is left holding the Terminus Blade's scabbard, which he looks at a moment quizzically. Tossing it aside, he draws his four-bladed axe, and says, "Proud of yourself, little man?" He brings his axe down, aiming at the wrist of the hand holding the Terminus Blade. :>> SG-Wreck-Gar strikes Dust Devil with Slice. << SG-Slugfest somehow misses and tries chomping on Wreck-Gar's hand again! SG-Slugfest says, "Leggo of sword!" :>> SG-Slugfest strikes SG-Wreck-Gar with Bite. << Red Alert shouts, "NO!" and charges Wreck-Gar, trying to defend Dust Devil at the same time Slugfest leaps in to attack. :>> Red Alert misses SG-Wreck-Gar with Bash. << Firestar realizing her plasma bursts aren't even slowing the horde down, and tries to throw up a wall of fire to obscure Dust Devil as he tries to destroy Wheeljack's machine. :>> Firestar misses Junkion Horde with Plasma Wall . << Dust Devil isn't sure what else to do. He's struggling, his optics blazing as he tries to keep it together for the team. The axe comes at him and he throws one arm up to protect himself and finds himself missing that arm. He nearly loses the blade completely. In an act of desperation he dives for the device, bringing it down on it and Wheeljack if the bastard is still in the way. The Junkion horde continue to seem uneffected by the fire -- they melt, sure, but they keep on moving. Closing in on the injured Dust Devil, they attempt to finish the job before he can destroy Wheeljack's machine. Alpha Trion rises as Trailbreaker raises his forcefield to defend himself, and attempts again to tackle Wheeljack away from his machine. :>> Alpha Trion misses SG-Wheeljack with Throw. << SG-Magnus frowns as his revenge against his brother is taking WAY too long. "Give up the sword," he orders, and changes his aim to focus on Dust Devil. Dust Devil strikes Doomsday Device with Terminus Blade. SG-Magnus says, "Noo! Not yet!" SG-Magnus fires frantically at Dust Devil as he plunges the blade into the device before it's ready. :>> SG-Magnus strikes Dust Devil with Heavy Laser . << :Dust Devil is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. The device isn't destroyed by blade... not directly. However, the machine was designed to gather energy, which would be triggered by the key, which was the blade. By bringing the blade into contact with the machine, Dust Devil set it off early, and since it's not ready, it starts to cycle up, shaking and smoking as energy pours out of it. Dust Devil knew that this mission might have been a one wayer. He already felt his life ebbing from him as he performed this final attack to try and destroy the machine. Axeblades shove him onto the blade and he is held upright by its positioning. Magnus's shout makes him turn his head to smirk at the mech before looking at his creator. He hears the heavy laser. SG-Wheeljack looks over at the group. "Wonderful. You can't contain one runt, and now my beautiful work is ruined. I highly recommend we exit this area immediately, as this energy will dissipate quite... violently." He tries to grab the sword out of the machine and run for the portal. Dust Devil sends Alpha Trion a radio transmission, 'I'm so sorry sir.' :GAME: SG-Wheeljack PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. SG-Magnus blasts Dust Devil, and turns frantically to Wheeljack, cursing at Jack's assessment. "Fine. Activate the spanner." (Radio) Alpha Trion transmits, "You did well -- you stopped them." to Dust Devil. SG-Slugfest squeals and tries chewing on Magnus! SG-Slugfest says, "Nonono, no beat up Dusty!" >> SG-Slugfest strikes SG-Magnus with Bite. << SG-Magnus cries out in rage. "You little runt!" SG-Magnus lashes out a kick at Slugfest. SG-Wheeljack shoves Dust Devil aside and grabs the sword. "Of course, Magnus," he states and he operates his Stellar Spanner. :>> SG-Magnus strikes SG-Slugfest with Kick. << The second portal opens again, and Magnus orders a retreat. Red Alert says, "Don't let them get away!" :>> SG-Wheeljack retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Red Alert, SG-Starscream, SG-Windshear, Dust Devil, Alpha Trion, Stormwind, and SG-Magnus. << Trailbreaker chuckles nervously, "Guys! I think we have bigger problems than them!" Trailbreaker's focus is on Wheeljack's machine, which is still sucking in energy and powering up rapidly SG-Slugfest is kicked like a football and squeals! "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee!" :>> SG-Wreck-Gar retreats from the area, leaving itself open to SG-Magnus, Red Alert, SG-Starscream, SG-Windshear, Dust Devil, Stormwind, and SG-Wheeljack. << :>> SG-Magnus retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Red Alert, SG-Starscream, SG-Windshear, Dust Devil, Alpha Trion, Stormwind, and SG-Wheeljack. << :>> SG-Tracks retreats from the area, leaving itself open to SG-Magnus, Red Alert, SG-Starscream, SG-Windshear, Dust Devil, Alpha Trion, Stormwind, and SG-Wheeljack. << Blaster yells, "You punks aren't going anywhere!" and fires on the retreating evil Autobots. Wreck-Gar laughs, and retorts, "So long, suckers!" as he steps through Wheeljack's portal and escapes. Dust Devil holds down his part of the floor that he lands on. There isn't really much left of his frame. The blasts have helped shatter the patches. Dim optics stare ahead. Red Alert fires at the retreating Autobots as well, without much success. Firestar, however, immediately moves to the downed Dust Devil, working rapidly to try to save his life. SG-Slugfest picks himself up and toddles over to Dust Devil, nosing him. The Junkion Horde shamble after Wreck-Gar, disappearing into the portal. SG-Magnus snarls, "Cybertron may survive for now, but I doubt you will. Enjoy your firey destruction." SG-Magnus laughs, exits through the portal. SG-Wheeljack looks back as he reaches the portal. "Boom! Now remember, you brought this on yourselves. At least I got a shiny new weapon out of it!" He cackles and steps through. Dust Devil is being worked on and he shudders, "Device....ret..return ta sender......" He struggles and sags back down. Trailbreaker chuckles. "Dust Devil, I like the way you think." Using a forcefield to protect himself and the other good guys, Trailbreaker picks up Wheeljack's machine and brings it to the closing portal. "Hey, guys!" he yells. "I think you forgot something!" He throws the machine through the portal just before it closes, and right before it explodes. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "That... was close. They have the sword, and they may live. I cannot wait any longer. The portals must be closed." Dust Devil lays there, unable to do anything to help. Alpha Trion comes over to check on Dust Devil. He frowns sadly. "His damage is too extensive. I fear he'll need an entirely new body." Alpha Trion looks at Firestar. "I'll do what I can here, but as soon as he is able, prepare to bring him back to Iacon." He turns to Blaster. "Report what happened. We must close the rifts without delay." Blaster nods, and recuses himself to one of the side rooms to compile a report. Blaster has connected. Alpha Trion turns, and does his best to save Dust Devil's life once more. :>> Dust Devil is being repaired. << Dust Devil is still struggling to live but ALpha's repairs are improving his odds. "You g-gotta come back.....gotta...." Alpha Trion pats Dust Devil's shoulder carefully. "It's OK, Dust Devil. It will be OK." The poor little stego snuggles up to Dust Devil. Alpha Trion gives Slugfest a skritchie and an ener-goodie. Dust Devil twitches his remaining arm. "Don't leave Alpha here....don't.... Alpha Trion says vaguely, "I'm not staying. I've realized my attempt to recover the stolen knowledge of this temple is a fool's errand that almost destroyed us all. I'm closing the rifts." Alpha Trion looks around the tomb-like temple, frowning in defeat as he accepts the loss of all of Boltax's knowledge, on this Cybertron and his own. Dust Devil frowns and his optics dim. "My fault....lost sword. M-my fault....sorry...." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "You stopped Wheeljack, and may have saved Cybertron. If Primus is with us, your quick thinking with Wheeljack's device will mean we'll never see Magnus or the Terminus Blade again." He pats Dust Devil again. "You did well. Rest now." Alpha Trion looks around as Red Alert and Trailbreaker repair defenses damaged in the attack. One of Dust Devil's optics track Alpha Trion and then go to see the others there. At least they're alive. He can hope he survives. Firestar and Alpha's work having given him a fighting chance though there's alot of repairs in his future. He frowns and finally gives up consciousness, allowing those around him to take care of him and the situation. Alpha Trion keeps an optic on Dust Devil as the mess is cleaned up and others' wounds are addressed. The little stegosaur comforts the poor hurt Dust Devil. Alpha Trion sees the little stego snuggles up, and frowns at the large Magnus-boot mark in his armor. "Would you like me to fix that?" he asks gently. "PLease fix!" SG-Slugfest says, "Yus! No want be hurtings." Alpha Trion smiles, and gently pets Slugfest to calm him, and then extremely carefully treats his injuries. :>> Alpha Trion finishes the repairs on SG-Slugfest. << Alpha Trion patches Slugfest up, and then gives him another ener-goodie SG-Slugfest yays and noms the goodie, wagging his thagomizer. Alpha Trion pets Slugfest again, and after checking one more time on Dust Devil, goes to make sure the others are alright and to finish his device to close the rifts. category:2012 category:logs category:Shattered Glass TP